Want You Back
by We-R-Infinite
Summary: Damon Salvatore cheated on his long time girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, five years ago. Elena is back in Los Angeles ready to shoot a new movie. Can Damon win her back? Or is all hope lost? (All Human)
1. Prologue: Surprise Visitor

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first FanFiction, so if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all. I would really appreciate reviews and what you guys think of this! This is all human, and is a Nina/Ian story but with the names of the show's characters due to FanFiction's guidelines. Anyways, enjoy my first story! **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**,

Prologue: Surprise Visitor

Elena Gilbert walked giddily through LAX. She was surprising her long time boyfriend, Damon, with a visit. Elena was working on a new T.V. series that was filming in Seattle, Washington so she hardly ever saw him. Elena smiled to herself as she hailed a cab. She was beyond excited to see him.

Elena watched the familiar sights pass by. Her and Damon lived together in a cute apartment after they finished filming the Vampire Diaries. The cab started to slow, bringing Elena back to the present. "Thank you," Elena said passing the driver the cab fare. She smiled at him, "Keep the change!"

The cab driver smiled warmly at her, "Thank you so much Ms. Gilbert. My wife is a huge fan!" Elena smiled, "Thank you so much sir!" She dug through her bag and found a sharpie and autographed a spare piece of paper. "Here's this, have a nice day!" Elena shut the cab door and quickly made her way though the lobby.

"Hello Ms. Gilbert!" Exclaimed Martin, their doorman, "How is Seattle?"

Elena smiled, "It's going great! I'm having so much fun with Caroline. It's just like V.D. but without Bonnie and everyone."

Martin grinned, "That's great, I'm sure Mr. Salvatore is excited to see you."

Elena laughed, "I hope he is! I'm surprising him, he has no idea I'm here."

Martin nodded, "He'll be ecstatic."

Elena waved at Martin, "See you soon, I'll be down later for my luggage."

Martin gave her a thumbs up and turned his attention back to the door. Elena got into the elevator and pressed the button. She quickly checked her makeup in her compact mirror and reapplied some lip gloss. The doors dinged signaling her arrival.

Elena walked into the living room. "Surprise!" She yelled. Elena's jaw dropped, there was Damon with their snotty neighbor, Andie, in a compromising position.

Damon looked up his face filled with panic, "Lay! What are you doing here? This isn't what it looks like I promise. I would-" Elena held her hand up to stop his rant. Her eyes started to sting and glaze over with tears.

"Is this why you were soo excited to try a long distance?" Elena asked in a cold tone. Damon shook his head, "No! I promise Lay." Elena crossed her arms and made her way into the bedroom. She started to pack whatever extra jewelry and clothes she could fit in her purse. Damon came rushing into the room, "Lay, where are you going?"

Elena shrugged wiping a lone tear off of her cheek, "Back to Seattle. I'll send for my stuff later." Damon ran a hand through his raven-black hair. "Elena, nothing happened! You have to believe me."

Elena turned to stare at Damon a look of disbelief and shock written on her face. "Believe you? What time is this that you've admitted to kissing Andie? Damon, I'm fucking tired of this shit. I've given you chance after chance and you always let me down!" She threw the promise ring Damon had given her two years ago on the bed, "We're done Damon."

Elena walked past Andie who wore a smirk on her face. "Bye Elena," she said in a sickly sweet tone, "I'll take great care of him while you're gone." Elena rolled her eyes and pushed the elevator button. Damon came running out of the bedroom, "Lay! Please wait, I an explain!"

Elena wiped a tear off of her face, "Damon, I'm sorry. But this can't work anymore." The elevator doors closed leaving a distraught Damon and a heartbroken Elena.

**Wow. So that was a lot of drama! Review please :) **


	2. Chapter One: Back and Better than Ever

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews on my prologue. I really appreciate the kind words and suggestions. S/O to DEstinyTR for being my first review. Thank you so much for the sweet review! It made my day:) And side note to Y0uNMcK33; I loved your suggestion! The final product is Damon/Elena, but he is going to work very hard to get back with her, and overcome some obstacles. And with that, onto Chapter One!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter One: Back and Better than Ever

A lot had changed since Elena walked through the corridors of LAX hoping to surprise Damon Salvatore. Elena had won countless awards for her hit T.V. series and multiple blockbuster films. Elena was more confident, and had risen to be an A-list star. But perhaps the biggest change Elena had faced was that she was no longer heartbroken over a certain blue eyed man. Sure, she would have her bad days and her "what ifs", but Elena had moved on. Her heart no longer broke in two hearing his name on the news or seeing his face in a magazine. Elena knew that everything happened for a reason, and maybe her and Damon weren't meant to be.

Elena walked towards her awaiting limo and tried to push her way through the throngs of paparazzi. They hurled cameras in her face and shouted questions at her. Elena gave the cameras a quick smile before hoping into her seat. "Jesus Christ, that was crazy," Elena muttered to herself.

"I beg your pardon Ms. Gilbert?" Asked her driver, Isaac.  
Elena laughed, "Oh it was nothing, don't worry! I was just commenting on the paparazzi. Can you take me to Jeremy's apartment?"

Isaac tipped his hat, "Of course."

Elena smiled as he started the engine up. She was going to be living with her brother, Jeremy, while she filmed her new movie. Elena turned her attention to the window and let the warm rays of sun touch her face. Elena had definitely missed the warm weather. The car slowed to a stop, "Do you need any help with your luggage?" Asked Isaac.

Elena shook her head, "No thanks, I should be able to get everything up there."

Isaac smiled, "Welcome back Ms. Gilbert."

Elena grinned, "It's great to be back."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Lena!" Jeremy pulled his little sister into a bear hug, "I am so glad you're here."

Elena smiled and ruffled his hair, "I'm glad to see you too Jer, it's been a month since I last saw you!"

Jeremy smiled and helped his sister bring her bags upstairs, "You can have the guest bedroom. Sorry, but I have a friend who's staying in the spare."

Elena shrugged, "It's no big deal." She started to unpack her suitcases. Jeremy quickly jumped into action helping her load her clothes into the drawers and closet. "Who's staying with us Jer?" Elena asked folding a blue tank top.

Jeremy glanced nervously at the shirt he was folding, "Um.. It's just a friend from school."

Elena jokingly hit Jeremy in the arm, "What? Like a lady friend?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head, "Nah, just one of my buddies."

Elena smiled, "Well, I can't wait to meet him."

Jeremy sent her a weary smile and stood up, "I'm going to take a quick shower, you good with the rest of the stuff?"

Elena nodded and playfully pushed him out of her room. She continued to organize her stuff in silence only stopping to respond back to Caroline's texts. 45 minutes later, her room was completely organized and everything was put away. Elena's stomach let out a growl. She stood up and made her way down to the kitchen.

As she rounded the corner, she spotted Jeremy and another man arguing about something. Elena raised her eyebrow, "Jer? Everything ok?" She asked sitting down by the island.

The man next to Jeremy turned around. She stared at his face for a moment before slowly recognizing his blue ice and raven-black hair.

Elena gasped, "Damon."

**Cliffhanger! Isn't this interesting? Elena and Damon being roomies? :) Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Review it :)**


	3. Chapter 3: So We Meet Again

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's an update for y'all :) A huge thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed my story! I love you guys:) So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimed**

Chapter 2: So We Meet Again

Elena gasped, "Damon."

Damon's mouth dropped, was this the girl that Jeremy was talking about? He turned to ask Jeremy, but he was gone. Damon looked back at Elena. She looked good. No, not just good, but amazing. Damon's eyes flitted across her tight yoga pants and tank top. Elena Gilbert still had the same effect on him, even after all these years.

"Hi," Damon said.

"Hey," Elena said walking over to the fridge.

"How is life treating you?" He asked.

"Fine," Elena answered. She grabbed an apple and made her way back to her room. "Nice to see you again," she said over her shoulder. Damon heard the slam of a door.

Damon let out a sigh and shook his head. Elena had shown no signs of interest in him. Damon made his way down the hallway to Jeremy's room,

"Jeremy open up right now."

Jeremy opened up the door. "How did that go my friend?" He asked with a sly smile.

Damon rolled his eyes, "You totally planned this! I needed to find a place to stay, and Elena happens to do the same?"

It was now Jeremy's turn to roll his eyes. "D, you were a last minute arrangement. Elena is shooting a movie here so we've had this set up for a while."

Damon's mouth went dry, "So she'll be here for how long?"

Jeremy shrugged, "I don't know, maybe six months or more?"

Damon groaned, "Jer, I miss Elena so, so, much. How do you expect me to be fine when she doesn't even like me anymore?"

Jeremy's eyes hardened, "News flash D, this whole breakup, if I recall, was your own fault. Elena has put up walls around her heart. Do you know how hard that breakup was for her? She wouldn't leave her room for days, and all she did was cry about you while watching old re-runs of TVD. Damon, I'm your friend and everything, but you have to look at what you put Elena through as well."

Damon nodded. Had he really put Elena through all that? Maybe if he told her what actually happened with Andie would make her feel a little bit better about the situation. "I'm going to just eat some leftover Chinese food, you good making something by yourself J?" Damon asked.  
Jeremy nodded, "I'll be fine. Go figure out how to win her back."

* * *

"Care, we are staying in the same house together. How is this ok?" Elena asked.

"Well, maybe he can tell you what happened, and I have a feeling he probably still likes you," Caroline said with a shrug. Elena was skyping Caroline about this whole fiasco.

Elena shook her head, "Care, he was staring at me like I was some freakshow from Mars!"

Caroline let out a laugh, "Elena Gilbert, you are the farthest thing from a freakshow! You'll be fine, I have to go now. Bye babe."

"Bye Care," Elena shut her computer and laid down on her bed.

Knock knock

Elena sat up, "Who is it?" She asked.

"Damon."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Come on in."

Damon opened the door reluctantly. He made his way into the room where

Elena was standing. "I need to talk to you," he said glancing around nervously.

Elena shrugged, "Ok, what is it? I have stuff to finish doing."

Damon ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I didn't initiate the kiss with Andie. Our neighbor, Jake, brought her down cause she was 'drunk' and talking nonsense. He left to go the the pharmacy to get her some Advil and that's when she made her move on me. I swear, I didn't want anything to do with it Lay."

Elena stared at him. Suddenly she burst out into laughter. "Oh my gosh, that is the best story I've ever heard."

Damon scowled, "Elena, that is the truth! Why don't you believe me?"

Elena scoffed, "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you've kissed Andie ten times in our relationship?"

Damon shook his head, "Fine Lena, think what you want. But if you really don't believe me, ask Jake." And with that, Damon stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Elena sighed. What should she do? She weighed her pros and cons, then came to her desicion. Elena quickly picked up her phone and dialed the number, "Hey, I have something to ask you..."

**Who did she call? It's preeaattyy obvious though lol. Haha reviews are always welcome. Love you all 3**


	4. Chapter 3: I Want the Truth

**A/N: New Chapter! Would you guys do me a huge favor and read my new story, ****_We're Good at Being Troubled? _****I would love you guys forever and ever :) anyways, this chapter is pretty short, but it's pretty good! (I hope) ;) Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

Chapter 3: I Want the Truth

"Hello?" A man's voice asked.

"Hey Jake," Elena said in a quiet voice. "I have something to ask you."

"Let me guess, is it about that day that you walked in on Andie and Damon?" Jake said.

Elena let out a shaky laugh, "Am I that predictable?" She asked.

"No, but I'll tell you what happened. Andie came over to my house being totally random and obviously intoxicated. So I decided to keep her at you and Damon's apartment while I ran to get her some advil because she was going to have a killer headache later. Then I guess you came in saw a drunk Andie kissing Damon," Jake said. "But listen Elena, Damon may be an asshole sometimes but that boy is crazy about you. You can tell by the way he looks at you."

Elena smiled, "Thanks Jake. Can we meet up for lunch sometime? I'm in LA for a couple of months. It has been way too long."

Jake laughed, "You are so right. It has been way too long! Yeah we can definitely meet up for lunch."

Elena grinned, "Ok. I'll call you later. I have to talk to Damon."

"Ok, don't forget to use protection!" Elena rolled her eyes. She could tell by Jake's voice that he was smiling like an idiot.

"Okk Jake, good bye." Elena smiled to herself as she pressed the end call on her phone. Her happiness was short lived however. Elena buried her face into her hands. She had ended her relationship all because of a drunken kiss. Her eyes started to sting. Elena really did still love Damon, but she wasn't sure if he'd forgive her after everything.

Elena got up from her bed and made her way into Damon's room. "Damon?" She asked. Elena didn't hear a reply so she sat down on his bed and decided to wait.

"Shit! Elena you scared the hell out of me!" Damon yelled. Elena glanced up seeing a half clothed Damon.

She covered her eyes, "Shit, shit, I'm sorry!"

"Ok, you can uncover your eyes now Elena," Damon said.

Elena peared over her hands. Damon was properly dressed. He wore his usual attire of a black tee and a pair of black jeans. Elena suddenly felt very nervous. She wiped her hands on her yoga pants.

"Well, I talked to someone today," Elena said.

Damon quirked an eyebrow, "You came in here and scared the shit out of me just so you can tell me you talked to someone?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "No jackass, I was trying to start of my apology. As I was saying, I called Jake and the story matched. I have a question for you though, why didn't you come and try to explain it to me? You knew I was in LA for the rest of the weekend, why didn't you come and explain?"

Damon let out a sigh, "Lena, you made it pretty clear that you didn't want to see me or hear from me. I spent the weekend figuring out if I should talk to you but I never had the balls."

Elena nodded, "I understand. I really am sorry though Damon. I should've heard you out."

Damon gave her a hug, "I'm sorry too, for ignoring you and not trying to explain."

Elena was the first to pull out of the hug, "Can we be friends?"

Damon nodded, "Sounds like a perfect plan to me."

**Yay! They're friends again :) Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4: Food Fights

A/N: New Chapter for you all lovely readers :) This is just some Delena fun! Enjoy:)

Chapter Five: Food Fight

Elena was sitting at the kitchen island munching on some cereal. She was relieved that Damon and her were friends again. Elena flipped through the pictures that Jeremy had added to the family scrapbook. She smiled of the pictures of Jeremy and her on the top of the Space Needle and Disneyland. They both had goofy grins. Elena's eyes then fixed on a picture of her and Damon during their golden years. Damon's arm was draped loosely over her shoulder and he was smiling.

"Those were the years."

Elena looked up to see Damon pearing at the picture. Elena nodded, "Yeah, we made a cute couple."

Damon smiled at her, "Yeah we really did," he glanced at her half eaten bowl of Raisin Bran and frowned, "That stuff is nasty." He said gesturing towards the cereal.

Elena laughed, "It is pretty gross but there was nothing else to eat."

Damon shook his head and wandered into the pantry. Ten minutes later he came out with mixing bowls and pans, "I'm making you a proper breakfast," he said. Elena's mouth practically watered at the thought of Damon's cooking.

Elena grinned, "Great! I've certainly missed the Salvatore cooking. I meanStefan is a good cook and everything, but you're the best."

Damon smirked. He forgot his brother and Caroline were dating. "I'm glad you've missed my culinary skills," he told Elena.

Elena gave him a smile before swiping her finger across his cheek, "Yup. Sure have."

Damon reached into the bowl of flour and blew a handful into Elena's face. "Surprise." He gave her a cheeky smile.

Elena gasped, "Oh no you didn't!" She grabbed an egg from the container and smacked it on Damon's head. Elena let out a laugh and ran away from him.

Damon sneaked up from behind and dumped a measuring cup of sugar on Elena's head, "Got you!" Elena laughed and tried to tackle Damon. Damon held her in his arms, preventing Elena from dumping anything on him.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Damon turned around and saw Jeremy staring at his messy kitchen. He released Elena and handed an egg to her. They both threw the eggs at Jeremy.

"Food fight!" Elena giddily yelled.

Jeremy wiped the egg off of his face, "Game on!"

Eggs went flying, flour was spilled everywhere, and sugar was stuck in everyone's hair. Jeremy and Damon held their hands up in surrender after twenty minutes, "We give up!" They exclaimed.

Elena smiled triumphantly, "I got you guys real good," she turned to walk off to her room, "Losers clean up!"

Damon and Jeremy laughed before starting to scrub the counters. "So I take it you and my sister are on good terms?" Jeremy asked.

Damon nodded, "We talked, and we decided to be friends."

Jeremy scoffed, "Friends my ass, you guys have so much sexual tension going on. I bet you guys will be hooking up within a month."

Damon shook his head, "I don't know man," he continued to scrub the counters, "I'm going to test this friendship thing."

Jeremy rolled his eyes at his friend. He knew that Damon and Elena would be back together within a month, and he would help as much as he could.

**So Jeremy wants them back together:) Review please! **


	6. Chapter 5: Second Chances

**A/N: yay for updates! This chapter makes me so happy:) thank you for all the reviews!**

Chapter 5: Second Chances

Elena sat on the couch in the living room feeling completely exhausted. She had been living in California for almost a month now, and life had been good. Crazy, but definitely fun. Elena skimmed over her lines for tomorrow's shoot. She inwardly groaned; she felt even more tired by looking at the huge packet. Elena sighed me turned on the T.V instead. She flipped through the channels until she hit Keeping Up With the Kardashians. Elena felt a smile creep onto her face. She watched intently and didn't even notice Damon join her on the couch.

"Really? I thought you got over this show," Damon said handing Elena a can of Pelligrino water.

Elena shook her head. "Nope," she said popping the 'p' like he had taught her.

Damon laughed and watched along with her. They sat in a comfortable silence watching Kourtney throw all of Scott's clothes over the riling in their huge townhouse. Damon shook his head, "At least you didn't do that to me."

"Yeah, but I was definitely tempted," Elena said with a wink. Damon smirked and looked over at her. Even for being exhausted, she still looked beautiful. Elena glanced over at him, "It's impolite to stare Damon."

Damon looked away sheepishly. God, he felt like a teenage boy again. Elena was like the head cheerleader and he was a pimple faced dork. Damon turned to Elena, "They're still together right?"

Elena furrowed her brows, "You mean Kourtney and Scott?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah, I mean, he cheated on her and stuff."

"Are you trying to ask me, what if?" Elena asked.

Damon shrugged, "I guess that kind of goes with the question. I've just always wondered."

Elena nodded, "I honestly don't know what would've happened Damon. We could have been together for a couple more days, or we might have made it."

"What if I told you I was more mature?" Damon asked.

Elena took a sip of her Pelligrino before answering, "I don't know, you'd have to prove yourself to me."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "And have I?"

Elena bit her lip, "Damon, you've been a great friend. You haven't seduced me, you've helped me through my little melt downs, and you've been there for me. So yeah, you've proved yourself."

Damon grinned, "So does that mean I can take you on a first date?"

Elena laughed, "Sure, but nothing to fancy."

The two went back to watching the T.V. show. Elena and Damon both had soft smiles pasted on their faces. Damon stared at the screen, he would have never thought the Kardashians would help him. Thanks Kourtney and Scott, he thought to himself.

**Yay! First date :) review please!**


	7. Chapter 6: Second First Date

**A/N: First Date Time! I'm sorry for not reviewing lately.. I had no idea where to go with this story! So if you guys have any ideas, PM me or review! Thanks lovelies. So now, onto Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Second First Date

Elena looked at her reflection again, "Care do I look ok?"

Caroline's smiling face appeared on Elena's computer screen, "Definitely a ten. Lena, Damon is going to drop dead when he sees you."

Elena smiled. Caroline had gave Elena a couple of pointers on her outfit over Skype and now she was ready. She was dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a blue and white striped top. Elena added her favorite silver infinity bracelet and pewter sandals to finish the look. "Thank you so much Care," Elena said.

Caroline waved her hand dismissively, "It was best friend duty. Don't worry about it!"

Elena let out an airy laugh, "I miss you!"

Caroline blew Elena a kiss, "Miss you too. Don't get in too much trouble kay? And I want to hear every last dirty detail."

Elena nodded, "Sounds good Care, I'll Skype you tonight."

"Can't wait, I'll be patiently waiting with my tub of Ben & Jerry's! Bye Lena," Caroline said.

"Bye Care! Talk to you later," Elena pressed the end call button on her computer and stood up. She nervously slicked a coat of lip gloss on and grabbed her phone.

"Hey, ready to go?" Damon asked.

Elena looked up to see him dressed in a white v-neck tee-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. Damn he looked hot, Elena thought to herself. She suddenly felt a wave of butterflies tickle her stomach and rib cage. "Yeah, lets go," Elena said. Damon extended his arm and the two walked to the car.

"We aren't going anywhere fancy right?" Elena asked Damon.

Damon shook his head, "Nah, I figured we go somewhere more low-key. I did fancy for our first first date."

Elena laughed, "Yes you did." She smiled at the memory. Damon had taken her to a fancy sushi restaurant in Atlanta. It was Damon's first time trying sushi, and he was extremely nervous. But, by the time they had been in a relationship for a month, Damon's favorite food was sushi.

"We're here," Damon announced parking his blue Camaro. "After you milady," he said with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes and accepted his outstretched hand. She glanced around at her surroundings.

Elena laughed, "Bowling?"

Damon nodded sheepishly, "I don't know, we used to do it a ton, so..." he trailed off while looking down at his feet.

Elena put an arm around his waist, "I'm so excited Damon! This will be so much fun."

Damon smiled when he heard her reaction and pulled her into the bowling alley.

"In your face Damon!" Elena exclaimed after she got another strike.

Damon groaned, "Jesus Lena, you have gotten so much better than last time we went."

Elena giggled and grabbed another slice of pepperoni pizza. It felt so good to be back with Damon. The sparks and energy were definitely still there, and it felt good to be will Damon again. She watched as Damon got a split. He bit his lip and sighed.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked with a pout.

Elena laughed, "Sure. It's getting pretty late anyways."

They walked out of the alley hand in hand. When they got out the door the pair were greated by a mob of paparazzi. "Shit," Damon muttered to himself. He pulled Elena under his shoulder and pushed his way through the cameras. They got to the car and hurried inside. Damon started the engine and turned the radio on. They rode in a comfortable silence the whole way home. Elena reached out and interlaced her fingers with her own. Damon glanced down and smiled.

When they got back to the apartment, Damon and her were still holding hands. Damon felt pretty nervous for what he was about to do, "Um, Lena, can I kiss you?" he asked.

Elena's eyes widened, "Sure. That's how most first dates end right?"

Damon laughed, "Well if you don't want to you don't have to."

Elena got up onto her tip toes and pulled Damon into a passionate kiss, "You don't have to ask me twice," her breath ghosted across his lips.

Damon smiled, "Perfect."

**Aw, they kissed! Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Red Hot Drama

**A/N: new chapter! I got my wisdom teeth out yesterday, so I've been writing up a storm. Thank you for all the reviews!**

Chapter 7: Red Hot Drama

Elena walked into her and Damon's bedroom and nudged Damon. He was sleeping peacefully. Elena laughed and shoved Damon's shoulder, "Babe, wake up!"

Damon sat up, "Mm? Lay, what are you doing up this early?"

Elena raised her eyebrows, "Damon, it's the premiere of my movie tonight. Remember? We got your suit last week?"

Damon furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh. That's tonight?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah, remember we were going to walk the red carpet together tonight?"

Damon sighed, "Lena, are you sure we should expose our relationship?"

Elena crossed her toned arms across her chest, "I don't really see a difference. The paparazzi already has pictures of us together."

Damon rolled his eyes and sat up, "Whatever, I'm going to get ready."

Damon left the room leaving Elena sitting on the bed. Was Damon ashamed of her? She shook the thought from her head and sighed, she wasn't going to let Damon get in the way of her big day.

* * *

Elena twirled in her dress. She was wearing a cream colored one shoulder dress. Her hair was in an updo, and Elena had insisted on minimal makeup. She smiled at her reflection and quickly slipped on a pair of heels. "Damon? The limo's here," Elena called.

Damon walked down the stairs, "Calm down, I'm coming."

Elena took in Damon's appearance. He was wearing a classic black suit. "You look great," Elena said giving him a warm smile.

"You too," Damon said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye Jer!" Elena yelled. The pair heard a muffled goodbye before they headed out the door and into the awaiting doors of the limo.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Elena asked Damon as the limo came to a stop.

Damon gave her a tight smile, "Yup."

Elena sighed and pushed the door of the limo open. She was greated by flashing bulbs and questions being screamed at her. Elena put on a dazzling smile and grabbed Damon's hand. The started on their walk down the carpet. Elena stopped to answer an E.T. reporter, Katie's, questions.

"Elena, you lool dazzling tonight. And who is this man candy?"

Elena gave Katie a smile, "Why thank you Katie, this is Damon Salvatore."

Katie raised her eyebrows, "Is this the Damon Salvatore?"

Elena nodded, "Yes."

Katie smiled, "Oh are two together again?"

"Actually just friends," Damon replied. Elena stopped and looked at Damon. She furrowed her eyebrows together before releasing his hand.

"Thank you for your time," Katie said shaking their hands. Elena gave her one last smile beforing walking towards the movie theater entrance.

"Um, I have to go talk to some people, so if you want to go find your seat go ahead," Elena muttered to Damon. She quickly walked away from him and pushed her way into the bathroom. Elena whipped the stall door open and sat down on the closed toilet. How could she be so stupid? Damon was ashamed of her, and didn't want anyone to know that they were together. Elena let out a shaky breath before wiping a couple of tears off her cheeks. She looked in the mirror before reapplying some mascara and blush. Satisfied with her appearance, Elena made her way out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Elena!"

Elena turned around to see her costar, Matt. "Matt!" She exclaimed. Elena kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Where is Damon?" Matt asked craning his neck.

Elena shrugged, "I don't know, he kind of had this weird vibe towards me earlier."

Matt gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure he's fine, maybe just having a rough day."

Elena gave Matt a grin before pulling him into one more hug, "I'll see you inside right?"

Matt nodded, "Yup, I'm going to fill up on some popcorn so if you'll excuse me." Elena laughed as Matt walked away. He turned around before giving her a cheeky grin. Elena bit her glossy lip and shook her head. She mingled with a couple of her celebrity friends, and was stopped for interviews by several tabloids. By the time she made her way back to Damon, her face and feet hurt.

"Ready for this?" Damon asked politely.

Elena nodded before leading the way to their seats. She plopped down in her chair and sighed, movie premieres were not her favorite. She hated seeing herself on the big screen. Elena grabbed her clutch and popped a couple of sour patch kids into her mouth. She fiddled with the hem of her dress. Elena just wanted to go home, curl up in a ball, and eat ice cream all night.

* * *

By the time the movie was over, Elena was absolutely exhausted. "Hey Lena, you coming to the after party?" Called Matt.

"Um, no, I think I'll pass tonight," Elena said giving Matt a wave.

Damon raised his eyebrows, "No Elena, you should go."

Elena shook her head, "Nah, can we please just go home?"

Damon nodded and the couple hopped into their limo. The ride back to the apartment was completely silent except for the occasional comment about the movie. Elena stared out the window observing the twinkling lights of L.A. Damon watched his girlfriend and furrowed his eyebrows, what was wrong with Elena? He made a mental note to ask her when they got back to the apartment.

The limo slowed to a stop. "Thank you Isaac," Elena mumbled before quickly exiting the limo.

Damon gave Isaac a quick smile before he followed Elena, "Lay! What's wrong?"

Elena turned around and gave him a cold stare, "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, of course not Elena! I love you, I'm not ashamed of you," Damon said placing a hand on her cheek.

Elena shrugged his hand off and scoffed, "Well from what I saw today, that's a bunch of shit."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Really? And what did you see today?" He felt his body grow hot with anger.

"First, you tell me that you don't want to go to the premiere, then you go and saw we're just friends to the E.T reporter, and I've been getting a little bit of a cold shoulder from you!" Elena exclaimed as she swiped at the tears leaking from her eyes.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm scared out of my mind? Scared that I'm going to screw something up and you're going to leave again?" Damon asked. "Elena, you run from your problems, so I wouldn't be surprised if you bolted from this fight," he said coldly.

Elena sat there silent for a moment, "Damon, I just wanted to make this work," she said quietly. Elena fixed her doe eyes on him, "I put all my faith in you. Damon, you told me you changed, but obviously you're still the self-centered ass I broke up with."

Damon let her words sink in, maybe he was wrong for saying those things to her. He loved Elena, so why should he hide his feelings from her? He patted his suit coat and checked to make sure that the box was still in there, "Lay! Wait up," he called.

Elena stopped and glanced behind her shoulder to see Damon jogging up to her. "What Damon?" She asked.

Damon put his arm around her waist and sighed, "Hear me out ok? I'm sorry for being a complete ass tonight. I understand that I'm not the only one who's scared going into this relationship. Elena, I don't know what exactly my future holds, but all I know is that you'll be there with me. I love you too much to let you go again." Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet box, "Elena Gilbert, I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. This ring is a promise from me to you that I will always love you. No matter what." He opened the box and slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

Elena's eyes welled with tears, "Damon, is this the same ring?"

Damon nodded, "I saw you left it on the bed, so I grabbed it again, just in case we ever got back together. Besides, it's not entirely old, check the inside of the ring."

Elena slid the silver band off her finger. She glanced at the inside which had an engraving that read, D+E is Forever. Elena smiled and wrapped her arms around Damon, "Thank you. And I accept your apology."

"You're welcome, and I intend to replace that ring with an engagement later on," Damon whispered to her.

Elena kissed Damon softly, "I love you Damon."

"I love you too."

**aww they makeup :) reviews are welcome and encouraged!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Emmys (Part One)

**A/N**: Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner :/ school just started and I've literally been exhausted. Anyways, the dress I mention in this chapter is the dress Nina wore to the Emmys. If you google _Nina Dobrev Emmys Red Dress_ it will come up! Anyways, enjoy part one of chapter nine :)

Chapter Eight (Part One): The Emmys

"Jeremy Gilbert, hurry your ass up!" Damon exclaimed. The raven haired man sighed and tapped his sneaker clad foot impatiently.

Jeremy's brunette head appeared at the end of the hallway, "Sorry D."

Damon rolled his icy blue eyes and playfully hit Jeremy's head, "Next time, stop sweet talkin to Witchy ok?"

Jeremy blushed at the mention of Bonnie, "Shut up man. Let's go."

The two men hurried out to the car and made their way to pick up Elena.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Damon asked.

Jeremy laughed, "Calm down Damon. We will be there in less than five minutes."

Damon shook his head and glanced at his phone, "Her plane landed five minutes ago."

Jeremy ignored Damon's comment and quickly grabbed his iPhone. "Stop stressing." Damon scowled. He considered lunging for the device then he figured it'd be best not to do it in a moving vehicle. Damon turned to look out the window. "Hey, Lover Boy, we're here."

Damon glanced up and scanned his eyes looking for a swarm of paparazzi. "She's over there," he gestured to the mob of cameras. Jeremy nodded and unlocked the car door. Damon hopped out of the Range Rover and slipped his sunglasses on, "Lay!" He called.

Damon swore his heart stopped when he saw his girlfriend. Her brown, doe eyes were bright and her smile was huge. She looked beautiful. Elena ran up to him and wrapped her skinny arms around him. "Babe! I've missed you," she said pecking him on the lips.

Damon smiled down at her and grabbed her suitcase, "Mm, I think your t.v. show should move down here."

Elena smirked, "Like that would ever happen."

Damon loosely wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well, we'll have to make the most out of this weekend." Elena nodded in agreement. She was down in L.A for the Emmys. Her t.v. series was nominated for a couple of awards.

"Let's hurry home so I can get ready. This whole ordeal starts in... Two hours." Elena said as she glanced down at her watch.

* * *

Damon adjusted his black tie and smoothed his hair one more time. Elena hadn't told him what color her dress was, so he couldn't accent his ensemble. All she had told him was that "her outfit was a surprise".

"You ready babe?" Elena's soft voice called.

Damon turned his head. His eyes widened, "Wow, Lena, you look, amazing." His eyes moved over her body. Elena was dressed in a red, mermaid style dress. The material clung to her curves in all the right places, and her hair was in a side do with light curls.

Elena blushed and glanced down, "Is it too much?"

Damon shook his head, "Hell no. You look amazing." He pulled her into a gentle kiss, "And tonight, that thing is coming off." Damon raised his eyebrows suggestively before extending his arm, "To the limo."

Elena laughed and shook her head, "Ok Mr. Salvatore, lead the way!"

Review please!


End file.
